


【赫海】《I hate you》

by Rabbit5990



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit5990/pseuds/Rabbit5990





	【赫海】《I hate you》

【赫海】《I hate you》

黑道强强/伪死对头

This spark of black that I seem to love,we can get a little crazy just for fun.

 

01.

一向作息规律的男人在太阳刚跃出地平线的时刻就已经从睡梦中转醒了，拿过放在床头的手机确认了今天的日期之后李东海才起身，搭在床头的浴衣被他随意的拿在手里，趿拉着拖鞋往浴室的方向走。  
丰盈蓬松的剃须膏被挤在手心里抹在长出了些青色胡茬的下颚处，又被人一点一点的刮去。李东海对着镜子确认着自己已然恢复了平日里那副一丝不苟的模样才低下头，从洗手台上放置的盛着纯白色毛巾的金色碟子之下拿出自己的手枪。习惯性的将子弹上膛后举起了枪将枪口对准了镜中的自己，他已经在脑海中勾勒出今夜将要用一发子弹穿过那人的头颅的场景了。

李东海勾起嘴角冷笑了声，摇了摇头，这一次真的是结束吗？

 

02.

男人细碎的额发自然的分开一个界限，好看整齐的发际线若隐若现的，墨黑色的发色将男人衬的愈发的唇红齿白，一双浑圆的杏眼在灯光的照射下显得尤为的闪亮。男人今天穿了一身深色的条纹西装，选择了深褐色的领带作为点缀，耳垂上的耳钉折射的头顶通亮的水晶灯的灯光，光芒让人禁不住微阖了眼。

音乐响起，人们纷纷散开开始寻找自己今夜的舞伴。白色的露肩紧身礼服包裹着妙龄女郎纤细的腰身，将女郎一双诱人的香肩都暴露在焦灼的空气中。女郎挑了挑眉，性感却又不至于显得轻浮，向那男人伸出了自己的手掌，“要与我共舞一曲吗？”

正犹豫着是否要接受妙龄女郎的邀请，方才还喧闹着的空间瞬间变沉寂了下来，屋内的人们无一例外的将视线投向即将打开的大门处。

只听寂静的空气中，一人的声音划破沉寂——

“东海少爷来了。”

 

03.

“抱歉，我美丽的女士。”手掌置于前胸，李赫宰鞠躬向面前的女士满怀歉意的道歉到。

李赫宰转过身去朝着大厅与客房相连的通道走去，手掌置于后腰确认着自己的枪与弹匣的位置。刚刚得知的信息让他一时间有些头晕目眩，他今夜来这个酒会的目的只有一个——一枪崩了死对头的脑袋。只是他没有想到的是，这个死对头竟会是李东海。  
其实他早该知道的，几个月前的赌桌上他就见过李东海，那人不仅每次都与自己压对家甚至在输钱后掀翻了整张桌子，只是那时候的李赫宰全当那人是输了钱在耍小脾气。  
若是李赫宰细心些，他就能从他们交欢时李东海贴在他耳边说的话中判断出那人是对家的人，只可惜李赫宰沉湎与情欲之中，根本没有仔细的听过李东海在他耳边的呢喃是什么。

 

04.

像是想起了什么似的，李赫宰突然停下了脚步，转过身去准确的从人群中捕捉到了李东海的身影。

那人像是没有看见他，可李赫宰直到那只是他的伪装，因为下一秒，李东海就抬起了头来准确的对上了李赫宰的视线，扯开嘴角似是挑衅一般的笑了下，他说了句话，隔着那么多人李赫宰听不见，却还是从他的口型中分辨出了那人对自己说的话。

“该发生的，就让它发生。”

李赫宰失笑，他不太明白李东海这句话里都包含着什么意思，却还是对着那人勾了勾手指，随后便拉开门消失在了走廊的尽头。

 

05.

李东海咬着自己的指尖笑了声，后脚就跟着那人的脚步走了出去。没曾想刚将门推开就被人捂住了口鼻向后跌进了一个滚烫的怀抱里，敏捷的手掌立刻就滑进了李东海的后腰，准确的摸到了别在腰上的枪。

冷笑了声将其抽出来收进了自己的口袋里，李赫宰笑道：“你怎么不反抗？”  
“以你的力气，完全可以跟我硬碰硬不是吗？”

手上松了些力气让人能够发出声音，李东海的声音很小，李赫宰却听的一清二楚，他说：“我喜欢。”

李赫宰的手掌重又收紧，将那人还未说完的话全数堵回了他的喉咙里，压着人的头颅向后仰，李赫宰咬着牙问：“你要和我纠缠到底吗，宝贝？”

回答他的，是李东海舔在他手心的滚烫的舌尖。异样的感觉从心底翻涌上来，李赫宰深吸了口气，将一个滚烫的吻烙在李东海的额前，有些无奈的说到：“现在你可以掌控这整个游戏了。”

“我硬了。”

 

06.

李东海几乎是被李赫宰扯进房间后再扔到床上的，原本一丝不乱的拢到脑后的发丝全数散乱了开来，胡乱的贴在脸颊反而有种凌乱的美感，李赫宰觉得自己今天尤其的兴奋，连着在脱李东海身上的衣服的手都在不受控制的颤抖着。

“我说。”李东海伸手一把握住那只试图将自己的黑色高领毛衣撕开的手掌，另一只手拉高毛衣的下摆自顾自的将其褪了下来扔在床下，“这样不是更快么？”

白皙的胸膛随着呼吸上下起伏着，不知何时悄然挺立的乳尖蛊惑着李赫宰的心智，指尖顺着肋骨向上准确的捏住了那挺立的红缨，用力揉搓了几下令其更加的硬挺后李赫宰便将自己的唇舌覆于其上。

敏感的乳尖被滚烫的舌尖挑逗的快感令李东海难耐的仰起了头，手指插进李赫宰的发间，手掌用力着将人的头颅压向自己，喘息间他断断续续的说到：“再用力一点。”

“在我身上留下你的齿痕，贴紧我。”

“抱紧我。”

 

07.

李赫宰乖乖照做，叼着那颗硬挺的软肉咬了一口，那人便立刻从喉间泄出了一声甜腻的呻吟。李东海的手掌抚过李赫宰的脸颊，温柔的磨挲着男人锋利的下颚线的同时也在称赞着男人：“噢...你太棒了...”  
“粗暴点对我....”  
“你知道我喜欢痛的...”  
李东海双手捧起李赫宰的脸，嘴唇凑上去亲吻，在唇齿交缠间对他道出了自己的要求：“将我狠狠地抵在墙上。”

“毫不留情的贯穿我，给我吧。”  
“给我吧，赫宰。”

对于李东海的话李赫宰全数照单全收，他抱起人将人抵在身后坚硬的墙上，草草的扩张了几下便将自己的滚烫抵进了那人的身体里。高热紧致的甬道夹的李赫宰头皮发麻，让他觉得自己几乎要无处可逃，无名的火从心底涌出来，也不等人适应便掐着人的腰肢开始动作起来。

 

08.

看来李东海是真的很喜欢李赫宰这样粗暴的对他，即使是毫无温柔可言的抽插也让李东海爽到绷紧了脚趾几乎要连呼吸都做不到，大脑有一段时间的空白，回过神来的时候李东海的手掌搭在李赫宰的肩上，喘息着称赞着此时无情地贯穿着自己的男人：“噢...赫宰...你好棒...”

李赫宰用力挺动了下腰部，粗壮的性器正好抵在脆弱的肉腺上，激的李东海发出一声高昂的尖叫声，一口咬在李赫宰的肩头，随后又伸出舌尖细细的舔舐着那一处被自己咬出来的红痕。  
“就是这样，用力操我。”

李赫宰喘着粗气，抽身出来将人翻过来，摁着后颈将人的脸压在床上，身下是又一次的毫不犹豫的贯穿，李东海被顶的不轻，张着嘴急促的喘息着，却还是断断续续的说着话。  
“啊...好爽...”  
“赫...赫宰....”

李东海下意识的叫着李赫宰的名字，那人便俯下身来将他的手腕扣在头顶，着迷的舔舐啃咬着李东海后颈的软肉，低沉的嗓音在李东海耳边响起：“喜欢吗？”

“咬我...啊...赫宰...咬我...”  
感受到覆在身上的人正叼着自己后颈的一块皮肤细细的磨挲着李东海忍不住开口让李赫宰在上面留下属于他的痕迹，李赫宰听话的照做，咬着那一片细嫩的皮肤直到嘴里溢满了血液的味道才松口。

 

09.

一场风流韵事持续到天亮李赫宰才肯收场，李东海被他圈在怀里，停不住的颤抖着。他身上已经没有一块好肉了，到处都是李赫宰留下的齿印和吻痕，身前身后都糊着些不明液体，有李赫宰的也有他自己的。

李赫宰将手枪从床头柜上拿下来抵在李东海的额头上，眯起眼睛问他：“你觉得，我会不会杀了你？”

李东海只是笑着，一句话也没有说。

 

10.

1986号房在早晨6时爆发出一声枪响。

李东海望着那扇被子弹击穿的玻璃窗，似是嗔怪似的说到：“我恨你。”  
李赫宰笑，只淡淡的回了对方一句：“我也。”

“但是我爱你。”李东海将李赫宰手上的枪抵在自己的胸膛上，眼睛直直的看着他。  
李赫宰依旧笑着，将手里的枪扔到了床下，双手用力箍紧了怀里的人。

他说：“我也。”

 

FIN.


End file.
